Ponderings
by AyameAkako
Summary: Chrona begins to wonder how could Marie and Stein forgive her so easily. She comes to the conclusion she doesn’t deserve to have any friends. Can Marie teach her something that Chrona needs?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- First Story for SOUL EATER-one shot may elaborator into something more in honor of Mothers day. **

**Summary- After the battle, Chrona begins to wonder how could Marie and Stein forgive her so easily. She comes to the conclusion she doesn't deserve to have any friends. Can Marie teach her something that Chrona needs? **

**End of Authors Notes. **

Ponderings

Chrona knew she was a bad child, she remembered Medusas scowling face. Her harsh angry tone, sharp, and hateful. Medusas loud tone cutting into her ripping at her soul. She leaned against the wall, but now Medusa was gone, she could never hurt her again, but more importantly she couldn't hurt her friends again. She longed to see their approval in their eyes, their smiles…She smiled sadly she didn't deserve friends like them.

The breeze was soft ruffling her hair, the scene was memorizing, how long had it been sense the end of the battle with the Kenshin. She shivered bringing her legs up to her chest, her would still ached faintly throbbing every time she moved a little more. Not that it bothered her too much. The grass was soft against her legs, and she smiled momentarily, Stalin had given him his jacket it wasn't a cold morning but it wasn't a warm one either.

Such a bad child, she remembered Medusas hate, her malice, her cold twisting voice. Chrona shivered suddenly trembling with fear, as she remembered her tone. "Such a bad child, you should do as you're Mother tells you to do." her tone darkening her eyes gleaming madly in the darkness. Chrona shivered as she remembered her Mothers face, her sneer.

But not every Mother was the same. She remembered Maka talking about her Mother, it made her smile. That Maka would trust her enough to speak about her Mother to her. It also made her feel guilty, after all she had done to them, and she betrayed them for Medusa. Burrowing her face into her arms. 'I am a bad child.' She thought as she remembered Medusas whispers, the lectures, the orders, the tear drops turning into blood.

"Chrona? Are you alright Chrona?" A voice whispered from behind. Chrona froze, she hadn't realized that she had been shaking trembling her blue eyes wide darting back and forth fearfully. Chrona stiffened, her eyes widened in shock, as she watched Marie Sensei standing over her looking down at her with concern.

Chrona glanced away quickly her heart pounding in her chest nervously. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself; your wounds haven't healed yet." She whispered her tone questioning, as she sat down besides her enjoying the sun rise.

"Why?" Chrona whispered weakly her voice stuttering as she trembled refusing to meet Maries eyes as her shoulders hunched when she felt a hand on it.

"Why? What?" Questioned Marie Sensei her tone gentle, but it was as if she knew what Chrona was asking already. Marie was looking at Chrona, her eyes watching her.

"How could…could…" Chrona stuttered her voice trembling weakly as her small frame continued to tremble. "You…and Stein forgive me so easily?" She whispered weakly after a moments of silence as she wrestled to get the words out from her mouth, she flinched as if expecting to be punished.

Instead she felt warm arms wrap around her gently. "Chrona…I will protect you, besides theirs nothing to forgive what your mother did to you was wrong Chrona." Her tone was soft gentle and wistful as she stroked her hair fondly.

Chrona felt a sob come out from her chest, as she buried her face into Marie senses shoulder, her body trembling from the cries. "But- but- No buts Chrona besides when you talk to someone you should meet them in the eyes, eyes have power." Marie continued gently and yet firmly.

Hesitantly Chrona looked up then paused half way her shoulders hunched, then hesitantly raised them a little more. "You can do it Chrona." Marie whispered encouragingly, Chrona looked up meeting Maries gaze evenly. She expected a cold look narrowed eyes, and a sinister smile. But then she remembered Marie was not Medusa.

Marie's eyes were warm; there was a soft smile on her face, as the light seemed to make her glow in the morning air. "Come on then," She smiled offering Chrona a hand. Chrona returned Maries smile weakly rubbing her eyes with her left hand as she hesitantly trembling exstanded her right hand. Marie helped Chrona up wordlessly.

"You can stay with me and Stein it will be like having a little sister," Marie spoke loudly and determinedly, "we can't have you locked up in that room." She continued as she led Chrona by the hand, down the street. A wide eyed confused, innocent look appeared on Chronas face.

"T-thank you." Chrona stuttered, her eyes darting back and forth feeling a large amount of warmth and gratitude towards Marie. Marie turned to look at her for a moment. 'All Chrona needs…is a new wardrobe and then she will become the center of attention.' Marie thought proudly. She knew she meant to say daughter instead of sister, but she didn't want to push her to hard.

**Authors Notes- Is my grammar okay??? XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- I decided to update again I will make this into a full story I believe.**

**End of Authors Note.**

**Chapter Two:**

"**The Daughter of A Witch."**

Chrona clung nervously to Marie sensei like a small child, her eyes darting back and forth fearfully people were looking at her. It made her nervous and she didn't know how to deal with it. She clung tighter onto her arm.

"It's alright Chrona." Marie smiled as if encouraging her. Chrona shied away when a man walked past them glancing away nervously, her shoulders hunched. It had grown colder, and the wound was starting to ache a little.

Chrona felt it the familiar rip as a wound opened from her back as a rather angry Ragnarok appeared out from her wound giving her a rough noogie on her head, tugging at her hair.

"Stop it people are looking at us." Chrona whispered in protest as Ragnarok pulled at her hair. It was true people were starting to stare; she could see their shocked looked, and fearful gaze in their eyes.

"Come on honey lets get out of here." Whispered a woman her voice fearful as she pulled on a little girls arm leading her away from them.

"She's un natural." Chrona froze, their harsh words hitting her hard, Chronas eyes darted back and forth as she started to tremble. Ragnarok froze, his tongue coming out as he bared his teeth.

"What is she?"

"Some sort of monster?"

Chrona took a step back, 'Monster.' She thought shock rattling through her as she hung her head weakly wrapping Steins coat tighter around her small frame. "Lets show them the power of the black blood." Ragnarok grinned egger for a fight.

"We should tell Shinigami-sama."

"ENOUGH!" roared Marie sensei's loudly, silence followed. Marie narrowed her eyes standing to her full height. "All of you be quite." Every one of them had stopped moving staring at them with a blank look on her face.

"What is the daughter of a witch doing here?" Demanded one of the men picking up a hammer threateningly.

'Daughter of a witch…is that how they see me…'Chrona thought as she began to sink deeper into depression tears burned in her eyes. 'I don't know how to deal with this…' She thought the words repeating in her mind as she took a step back tears burning out of her eyes. It was too much for Chrona, she turned and began to run as best as some one who was injured could run.

"You should get out here." Ordered the man his skin was tan and his eyes gleamed cruelly.

"They don't have to go anywhere." his familiar gaze and a bored look stretched on his face. As he turned back the gear on his head.

"Shinigami-sama has aloud her to stay here," Stein spoke calmly as he walked over towards them. "Besides what do you really think you could do against Crushing Weapon _Marie_." Stein yawned stretching his arm.

Everyone froze, "We're sorry _**Marie- Sama**_ please don't uh…crush us." The man begged a fearful expression appearing on his face.

"I will if you keep hurting Chrona," Growled Marie coldly as she turned away from them clenching her fist, to see Chrona running off, Marie sighed she wanted to follow her but she knew that it might be a good thing to let her have some time alone. "Dam you all." She hissed slamming her fist angrily into the ground.

Stein let out a sigh. 'And she's suppose to have a calming effect on other souls?' he thought and yet a smile tugged at his lips. He lit his cigarette. "Give her some time."

"I already know that." Marie whispered and yet there was worry in her tone.

**Authors Note-** God I hate those kind of people like that man they make me mad how they treat people…XD…THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS :D

**End of Authors Notes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes- Some times I like Ragnarok sometimes I want to hit him over the head with a frying pan. XD Thanks for the reviews! Yeah It's good to here that I am getting better thanks so much.  
End of Authors Notes.**

**Chapter Three**

"Stop crying! You stupid girl and feed me already!" Ordered Ragnarok loudly his fist crashing down on her back harder with every hit. She ignored the throbbing pain in her wound, and the pounding fists of Ragnarok.

'Stupid…I guess I must be stupid.' Chrona thought as tears dripped down her eyes, but those words were nothing compared to the harsh cold words of the man she had heard before. Those wounds cut deep into her soul, not even Medusa had called her a monster before.

Chrona shivered bringing the coat tighter around her ignoring Ragnarok her eyes glazed over unfocused; her face was flustered not because it was warm either. The pain was almost unbearable, and yet it was nothing compared to that word. She thought it over and over again in her head, monster…It would never leave her.

And yet she continued to move rushing through the street, ignoring the blood that had splattered out from her open wound, her legs began to tremble, all she saw were a blur of colors, and it wasn't because she was running. She had slowed to a walk her head down, 'I guess I am a –m-monster.' She thought stuttering.

"Chrona what's wrong with you." Growled Ragnarok his tone angrily, she ignored him deliberately even when he gave her a hard yank on her hair, it didn't snap her out of it, and instead it only caused her to let out a cough and a gasp of pain.

She paused it really was a beautiful morning and yet she didn't deserve to see such beauty. Because she was a monster, Chrona let out a loud sob, as she stumbled over towards the trees. They loomed above her, a lake gleaming in the morning.

Ragnarok being the unsensitive as it was in his nature, continued to pound on her back she hid her face in her hands. The rip burning in her chest, the harsh words, the pain, her fever, Ragnarok's pounding. 'I don't know how to deal with it.' She thought the words becoming faster in her mind.

Grass was cool against her it felt nice and the wind had a small amount of comfort to her, and yet she couldn't stop crying. The pain of that word was just…so unbearable no matter how many times she had failed Medusa she had never called her a monster, of course she had called her many other names…

But so did Ragnarok and he still care for her didn't he? She thought or perhaps he just put up with her like Medusa, because they were connected…

Then she heard it footsteps, Chronas back went ridged. "L-leave me al-alone." Her voice stuttered, trembling. She didn't deserve the care of a friend. She was a very, very bad child.

She felt some one sit down besides her; slowly Chrona glancing she had expected to see Marie sensei, or maybe Maka but not him…

"Stop it Ragnarok you're hurting her. Can't you tell that she's bleeding?" Death the Kid stated his tone void of emotion and yet his eyes were guarded as he looked at her.

Chrona flinched, as if expecting to be hit. Kid frowned as if calculating the situation for a moment after some silence he spoke. "Chrona I know that we don't know each other well but…I would like to escort you to the hospital your- No." Chrona whispered quietly. "I d-don't deserve h-help." It was as if each word was a struggle.

"What makes you think that Chrona?" he asked his tone worried, and yet there was a distant tone in his voice.

"Because I'm a monster, the man was right." Chrona whispered her voice trembling she let out a sob burrowing her face into her hand. She expected him to get angry, run away or say something sharp.

But he didn't say anything at all. Instead she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ragnarok snorted, and let out a laugh. "You a Monster? You hardly make the Monster description I believe they were talking about me not you Chrona." Ragnarok snorted rolling his eyes.

Chrona hiccupped.

"Chrona its okay you're not a monster Ragnarok right he's the monster not you right Ragnarok?"Kid raised an eyebrow as if seeing that Ragnarok was clearly proud of being a monster.

"Right!" Ragnarok spoke proudly a grin plastered on his face.

"Ragnaroks right Chrona." Maka spoke from behind her, to her embarrassment almost everyone she knew was behind her, Maka had her fist raised into the air, Blackstar was grinning, Tsubaki was smiling a little, Marie and Stein lingered behind them, Marie looked woried and Stein smiled partly, and soul he was standing in the distance his arms folded behind him.

Liz and Patty were smiling at her, a look of encouragement on their faces.

'I can't believe I just said that.' Maka thought.

The sun lit them up making it look like they were glowing. Chrona let out another sob.

"And if anyone ever calls you that Chrona Ill beat them up for you! The Great Black Star will show them that I am a bigger monster, because my strength is superior!" Black Star let out his victory laugh as he thrust his head up and his arms to his side a big grin splashed onto his face.

Chrona blinked her face red with embarrassment. Death the Kid smiled and offered her a hand. "See theirs no way you can be a monster Chrona." He stood to one side.A wave of warmth burned up in her chest, and yet...

Chrona smiled a very small sad smile. Tears burned into her eyes. Her shoulders sagged as if defeated. "I don't deserve to have friends like you." She sobbed, her words slurred tears burning in her eyes.

"Chrona of course you do! Other wise they wouldn't be trying so hard to make you smile." Stein spoke his tone was gentle and firm his glasses flashed.

"Yes besides as we said before what Medusa did to you was wrong." Marie spoke her tone was soft yet firm as Chrona hesitated glancing at Death the Kids hand nervously her fingers fidgeting for a moment she felt his hand it was warm against her skin. A strange feeling hit her chest as he pulled her to her feet.

Warmth, she felt a wave of warmth like she had never felt before. She had friends for the first time; a wave of fear hit her when she heard the name Medusa. A face a dark cold face appeared before her eyes a sneer her eyes narrowing. Chrona trembled as if Medusa had come back to life by the mere mentioning of her name. Her whole frail frame began to tremble.

"Chrona?" Know it was Ragnaroks turn to be worried.

And then the faces of, Maka, stein, Marie, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty appeared and Medusas face began to fade into the mist. Chrona stumbled party as she began to fall, exhaustion hat hit her all the way. Then she felt it warm arms wrap around her before she hit the ground. Death The Kid froze, his face flustered, well it looked more like a volcano it had turned beat red, as Chrona slumped up against him her eyes half opened.

She saw a blur of colors. "I'm sorry." She whispered weakly and yet she was too exhausted to move, as Kids face began to fade away as she saw only darkness.

**Authors Notes- I had a lot of fun writing this page, even if it is a bit sad. Hugs Chrona. Don't worry this story will most likely have a happy ending at this point XD **

**End of Authors Note.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes- Thanks for all the helpful advice Ill make sure to do that: D Thank you both for the reviews!**

**End of Authors Notes. **

The ground felt strangely soft as she lay there of coarse Chrona hadn't realized yet that they hadn't left her on the ground. As she thought they should have, instead she was lying on a bed; of course it wasn't in her room. The wind brushed against her skin it felt cool. It wasn't that she couldn't move but she didn't want to move at this moment. Slowly Chrona opened her eyes; she was in a room she had never been in here before. She had expected to awaken in her room in the dungeon why she was in this room.

'I don't know how to deal with this.' She thought nervously her body shivering then she froze, Marie sensei was lying with her head down on the bed, and her breathing was deep.

Maries eyes opened when she felt Chrona move she looked up abruptly, and almost imminently her face lit up when she saw that Chrona was awake. "Chrona! You woke up!" Her tone was filled with joy as she wrapped her arms around Chrona. "Did you have a good sleep? I'm sure you slept better then I did."

Concern appeared on Chronas face, as she began to fidget, her eyes widening with surprise, as Marie smile didn't falter.

"It's okay Chrona I brought you home, your going to be staying with me and Stein from know on okay?" Marie looked at her for a moment Chrona looked a bit confused and as usual nervous.

"Wh-what about Shinigami-sama?" Chrona whispered her voice weak, and exhausted as she stuttered, her eyes darting back and forth.

"That of course if you would prefer to stay with Maka…instead…"Her face turned into a frown as her smile faltered slightly.

Chrona blinked and couldn't help but smile a slight smile at Marie sensei she was looking at her with a piercing gaze. And Chrona couldn't help but meet her eyes back; of course it took her a few tries. "I would l-like t-to stay with you." She spoke slowly each word becoming fainter.

"Shinigami-Sama said it was okay with him- Marie stopped speaking her gaze had fallen onto Chrona who was lying their, and had clearly fallen asleep. "Good night…Chrona." She whispered as she slowly walked out of the room. A warm feeling hit her chest, she felt relief shoot through her.

When Chrona woke up for the second time the smile had appeared on her face when she had awoken. Her eyes were half closed and she let out a soft sight as she stood up. Cringing slightly she felt the familiar pain as Ragnarok emerged from her back she had expected him to be pulling her hair or shouting something at her, maybe calling her names?

But he didn't.

"And you thought that you were the monster eh?" He grinned as he gave her a softer then usual noogie, in fact it didn't even hurt. Chrona smiled a very small smile but it faded a little.

Slowly Chrona slept out of bed, the flooring felt cool against her feet she walked over towards a Corner in the room brining her pillow up to her chest, she let out a sigh the breath always felt warm against her skin, bringing the sweet scent to her.

"What are you doing? Why don't you just leave the door isn't locked." Ragnarok growled as he tugged not as hard as usual but still hard enough to cause her some pain.

"Ragnarok- You better not start picking on Chrona again!" Marie Shensi snapped her tone dark from behind the door. Chrona blinked and Ragnarok paused, a grin tugging on his face as he took out his tongue.

Marie walked into the room her arms folded over her chest, as she towered over Ragnarok her eyes narrowed together. Ragnarok still held the steady gaze. "Let's devour their souls!" He hissed.

Chrona blinked. "No Ragnarok."

Marie froze, and so did Ragnarok he blinked surprise. Did she just give him an order? Ragnarok growled. "You can't tell me what to do!" He huffed as he began pulling at her hair, a little but not quite as hard as usual, he began to pull at her mouth as well.

"Ragnarok." It sounded more like a muffled sound, as Chrona began to ignore him deliberately.

'Looks like she's already grown a bit.' Marie thought as she watched Chrona from affair a smile tugging at her lips, as she slowly made her way out of the door. "Oh and Chrona you can leave your room when you want too." She added before closing the door with a click.

Ragnarok was a bit surprised and yet relieved finally she had grown a little back bone. But of course he was the one still in charge, and the next time Chrona dared to order him around he would teach her a lesson… Unless of course she hurried up and feed him.

**Authors Notes- I'm ending it here I believe. I think I had Ragnarok in character pretty well, Hmm…THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!I cant believe I actually finished one. XD GO SOUL EATER :D I may do a few more one shots of Chrona. XD**


End file.
